


Супергерои

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт помолчал немного, а затем протянул Шерлоку руку, призывая выйти из угла. «Пойдем, - сказал он. – Я научу тебя летать».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супергерои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365253) by [endlesshorizons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshorizons/pseuds/endlesshorizons). 



«Когда ты борешься всю свою жизнь,

Ты сражаешься за то, чтобы сделать все правильно.

Именно так супергерои учатся летать».

The Sсript, «Superheroes»

 

Шерлок сидел, привалившись спиной к кирпичной стене, уютно устроившись в углу, который давно себе присмотрел. Слева его, пятилетнего, скрывал старый забор с облупившейся белой краской, а спереди защищал куст, давным-давно посаженный папой. После целого дня в школе Шерлок рад был наконец оказаться дома, подальше от других детей и миссис Китченер, с прищуром глядевшей на него сверху вниз своими черными глазами. Он думал — и уже не в первый раз, — почему вообще должен ходить в школу? В школе он никому не нравился, да и сам не хотел там находиться. 

— Ты узнаешь много-много нового в школе, Шерлок, — сказала мамуля много недель назад, когда деревья еще не пожелтели, а солнце долго оставалось в небе по вечерам. Шерлок был взволнован. Он любил узнавать новое. Хотел исследовать мир, отправившись на корабле в открытый океан, взяв меч и Редберда.

— Ты можешь быть пиратом, когда вырастешь, — сказал папа, — когда станешь большим и сильным, когда узнаешь о мире много разных вещей. Тогда ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Но пока тебе нужно ходить в школу. Возможно, ты встретишь друга, который захочет исследовать мир вместе с тобой.

Поэтому Шерлок, взяв мамулю за руку, с широко распахнутыми глазами вошел в огромные центральные ворота, уже представляя себе на той стороне открытый океан и голубые небеса.

Но внутри начальная школа Каннингема ничем не напоминала пушистые облака или быстрые волны. Вместо них были забрызганные чернилами парты и «оставайся на месте, Шерлок!». Миссис Китченер оказалась непохожа на мамулю. Ее губы были тонкими, как чертежная линейка, а глаза — блеклыми, как классная доска. Она не запускала руку в его кудри с вопросом: «Ну что еще?». Она никогда не была довольна Шерлоком, и он не понимал почему. «Прекрати болтать, Шерлок», — говорила она. Или «хватит бегать», или «перестань задавать лишние вопросы». Шерлок хотел бегать, прыгать, летать, но слышал лишь «стой».

Кроме того, вскоре с Шерлоком перестали разговаривать другие дети. Они говорили: «Ты такой всезнайка!» — и шептались у него за спиной. Как-то раз Джинни Дэвис заплакала, когда Шерлок сказал, что она решает свои задачки неправильно, а потом на перемене ее друзья окружили его и забросали землей, испачкав рубашку. Школа была глупой, другие дети были глупыми, и Шерлок просто хотел, чтобы все стало как прежде, когда он просыпался от аромата испеченного мамулей хлеба и проводил дни, наблюдая за мамулиными исследованиями и пчелами, перелетавшими с цветка на цветок на папиных клумбах. 

Теперь же Шерлок свернулся калачиком в своем одиноком убежище, между острыми зазубринами забора и торчащими из куста ветками. Обхватив колени руками, он думал, достаточно ли хорошо спрятался, достаточно ли маленьким и незаметным стал? Может, у него получится раствориться в земле и листьях — и тогда вообще не придется выходить?

Вот об этом думал Шерлок, когда чьи-то руки неожиданно раздвинули ветви и на их месте показалось лицо. 

— Что случилось? — спросил старший брат, протянув руку, чтобы вытащить его из угла.

— Ерунда, — ответил Шерлок. Он отвернулся, но ничего не смог поделать с одинокой слезинкой, что поползла вниз из уголка глаза.

— Я не глуп, Шерлок, и знаю — что-то случилось, — сказал Майкрофт, и это было нечестно, потому что он всегда был умным, никогда не ошибался, и все его за это любили.

Злой и с глазами на мокром месте Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата. 

— Никто в школе меня не любит! — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. 

Майкрофт было нахмурился, но затем его лоб разгладился. 

— Ты не знаешь этого.

— Это правда! — выпалил Шерлок. — Регги и другие мальчики сегодня на перемене играли в супергероев. Я хотел быть Суперменом, но они не позволили мне, потому что я не умею летать. 

Он почувствовал, как еще одна слезинка скатилась по щеке, и сердито смахнул ее рукой. 

— Но Генри тоже не умеет летать, а ему разрешили быть Суперменом!

Майкрофт помолчал немного, а затем протянул Шерлоку руку, призывая выйти из угла. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Я научу тебя летать.

Шерлок вскинул голову и приоткрыл рот. 

— Правда?

— Да, правда. Но это непросто, — предупредил Майкрофт.

Шерлок кивнул и последовал за Майкрофтом, который зашел в дом за рюкзаком. Они вернулись во двор и устроились на траве под большим дубом. Майкрофт достал из рюкзака учебник и чистый блокнот. 

— Можешь сложить бумажный самолетик, Шерлок?

Он кивнул. Майкрофт протянул ему вырванную из блокнота страницу. Шерлок положил листок на землю и прижал, делая складки, как учил папа. Когда закончил — отвел руку и бросил самолетик. Тот устремился вперед буквально на мгновение, но тут же дрогнул, завалился на бок, сделал сальто и упал на траву. Шерлок смотрел на ненадежную вещицу, что лежала неподвижно между чуть колышущимися на ветру травинками.

— Его нужно сделать более симметричным, — сказал Майкрофт, слегка толкнув Шерлока плечом. Он подхватил самолетик, разгладил жесткие складки. Медленно и аккуратно, под внимательным взглядом Шерлока, сложил заново и равномерно надавил сверху. Когда Майкрофт быстрым движением руки запустил самолетик, тот совершил грациозный полет и лишь затем упал на землю.

— Хочешь узнать, как это делается? — спросил Майкрофт, и Шерлок жадно кивнул. Брат подтолкнул к нему учебник. — Все здесь, — продолжил он, листая страницы, пока не нашел нужную схему с летящим бейсбольным мячом и указывающими наружу стрелками. — И не только бумажные самолетики. Настоящие самолеты тоже, а еще вертолеты и ракеты, — он указал на строчку с буквами и символами, напоминавшими те, что Шерлок видел в книгах мамули. — Это научит тебя летать. 

Он набросился на книгу и принялся листать страницы, находя там еще больше схем и уравнений, а также множество строк со странными словами, в которых было так много букв, что Шерлоку вспомнились длинные белые следы, которые самолеты оставляют в небе. 

— Ты расскажешь мне, что это значит?

— Конечно. 

Шерлок посмотрел на старшего брата. 

— Ты ведь знаешь все, правда, Майкрофт?

— Нет, — ответил старший и, помедлив, добавил: — Пока нет.

— Но однажды будешь, — с уверенностью, что шла от самого сердца, сказал Шерлок. — Однажды ты будешь знать все, а я научусь летать. Мы станем супергероями!

Майкрофт улыбнулся ему. Солнечный свет пробился сквозь ветви старого дуба, коснувшись ярких голубых глаз. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Однажды. И никто не сможет остановить нас.


End file.
